Time Goes By
by ShakeMeetsWorld
Summary: A Lizzie McGuire Musical, only with popular songs, for anyone who wanted Lizzie and Gordo to be together from the very beginning, PLEASE read and review!
1. Crazy For This Girl

Time Goes By

A Lizzie McGuire Musical

by OGShake04

Author's Note: I was listening to music and these songs kept catching my attention. I started listening to them all the time and every time they would remind me of Lizzie and Gordo. So finally I decided to write a story using these songs, but then I thought that it would make more sense to have them actually sing them instead of just listen to them or have them be a background soundtrack. Well, anyway, one song will be sung in each chapter and the chapters will be named after the song featured in it. Also I'll let you know who sings it in case you want to download it or something. These are all songs I really love and hopefully you will too. Please review, if you love it say so and tell me why or if you hate it tell me, I really want to learn to write well. Thanks everybody and hope you love the story! The songs will be indicated by around them for songs sung out loud and for songs sung so only the singer can hear them. Oh and no movie or Bye, Bye Hillridge Junior High.

This story is dedicated to my close friend Lynsey and the nameless guy she feels destined to be with. Hopefully this will inspire the gods to help her with her wish.

Chapter 1: Crazy For This Girl (Evan and Jaron)

(It's the last day of 10th grade and Miranda is once again spending the summer in Mexico and has in fact already left. Also they all have their license but only Lizzie has a car. A maroon Pontiac Grand Am.)

School

Lizzie walked out of her last class of the day and went to meet Gordo at their lockers.

"This has been the longest year ever. I had always heard that this year had the most work, but I never imagined all that happened this year," she remarked.

"Yeah, I know, it was even tough for me," Gordo said.

Lizzie gave him a look that said, "Yeah, you have it rough Mr. Genius."

"Sorry, but it's the truth, I thought this year was really hard too."

"Ok, ok, I believe you, you just don't have to act so superior."

"I wasn't trying to, I just was trying to make a point about how hard it was."

"Well, whatever, so do you wanna do something to celebrate the end of such a monumental year?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, something special and summery. I mean the Digital Bean or a movie would be too ordinary and this is a celebration. (Pause). I know let's go on a picnic!"

"A picnic?" "Yeah, we can go to my house and pack a dinner and then drive somewhere."

"Ok, I guess that sounds cool. Oh, and I know the perfect place."

"She doesn't need to know that it's perfect because it's romantic," he thought.

Lizzie's House

"MOM, I'M HOME!"

"Oh, hi honey, hi Gordo."

"Hi, Mrs. McGuire."

"So what are your plans for the night?"

"Well, since it was the last day of school we thought we should do something special to celebrate so we decided to go on a picnic."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Well, you kids have fun."

They packed up a basket and took off in the car. Gordo drove since he had picked the place.

"So where is this 'perfect place,' Gordo?"

"Well, it's kind of out of town a ways."

"How far out of town?"

"About half an hour."

"Oh, fun, road trip. Ok so not really but kind of."

As usual Lizzie talked nonstop the whole way there, but Gordo didn't mind; he loved listening to Lizzie. In fact he loved everything about Lizzie. He wasn't sure quite when his feelings began to change but he could no longer deny that they were there. He just wished that there were some way he could tell her. Every time he tried he froze and started thinking about how it would ruin the friendship if she didn't feel the same. And he was pretty sure that there was no way that she felt the same. He decided that it was better having her as friend than not having her at all. They arrived at the "perfect place" at about 5:00. They got out of the car and Lizzie looked around the most beautiful park she had ever seen. There was a small pond with cute little ducks swimming in it, bench swings, gorgeous streets lights along the winding paths, and flowers everywhere.

"Oh, my gosh, Gordo how did you know about this place? It's beautiful."

It was also deserted.

"One day I was driving around, you know just to be by myself to think, and I just came across it."

"You were right this is perfect. I can't believe that there's no one else here."

"I'm not hungry yet, are you?"

"Yeah me neither. Let's take a walk first."

"Sounds good."

They walked all around the park silently for the most part. That was the nice thing about their relationship, they usually never ran out of things to talk about but they also knew when to stop and just be quiet without it becoming uncomfortable. After awhile they decided it was time to eat. They went back to the car and got the picnic basket. They sat down on the grass and ate. By then the sun had just started to set.

"Oh, Gordo, the sun is setting. Isn't is it beautiful?"

"You are beautiful," he thought.

"Ahh, yeah, it's great."

Lizzie grabbed his hand and ran towards a bench swing right in front of the pond. They sat down and watched sun set; it's refection on the pond. They sat there for quite awhile in the dark, not knowing that they were each thinking about the other. Lizzie looked down at her watch and-

"Oh, my gosh, it's 11:00 already!"

"Oh, man, we should be getting back." They collected their picnic basket and went to the car. This time Lizzie drove. It was a warm night with the stars shining bright on them. Gordo spent the majority of the ride home stealing glances at Lizzie as she talked nonstop again. Lizzie looked over at Gordo and saw him looking at her.

"Gordo? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

She rolls the window down

And she talks over the sound

Of the cars that pass us by

And I don't know why

But she's changed my mind

Would you look at her?

She looks at me

She's got me thinking about her constantly

But she don't know how I feel

And as she carries on without a doubt

I wonder if she's figured out

That I'm crazy for this girl

Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

She was the one to hold me

The night the sky fell down

And what was I thinking when

The world didn't end?

Why didn't I know what I know now?

Would you look at her?

She looks at me

She's got me thinking about her constantly

But she don't know how I feel

And as she carries on without a doubt

I wonder if she'll figure out

That I'm crazy for this girl

Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

Right now (right now)

Face to face (face to face)

All my fears (all my fears)

Pushed aside

And right now (right now)

I'm ready to spend the rest of my life (of my life)

With you

Would you look at her?

She looks at me

She's got me thinking about her constantly

But she don't know how I feel

And as she carries on without a doubt

I wonder if she's figured out

That I'm crazy for this girl

Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

Would you look at her?

She looks at me

She's got me thinking about her constantly

But she don't know how I feel

And as she carries on without a doubt

I wonder if she's figured out

That I'm crazy for this girl

Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl


	2. Things I'll Never Say

Chapter 2: Things I'll Never Say (Avril Lavigne)

Lizzie's House

Lizzie walked into her house after dropping Gordo off at his house and went straight up to her room. Her mother, hearing her come in, went to go talk to her.

"So honey did you have a good time with Gordo?" Jo had a mischievous look on her face like she knew something but wasn't willing to share.

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Where did you kids go?"

"Oh, we went to this park that Gordo found once while driving around. It was so beautiful. It was the perfect place just like he said it was."

Upon hearing this Jo's smile got even wider and her look became even more mischievous.

"Ok well, honey, I'm glad you had a good time. Have a good night."

Jo walked out, shutting the door behind her and just stood there for a second with a look of satisfaction. Lizzie had told her something without actually telling her anything.

Lizzie's Room

"What was that all about?" Lizzie wondered to herself. "Oh, no, maybe she knows. Wait a minute knows what? All right, all right, so I like Gordo, ok, I love Gordo, but how could she know? I haven't been that obvious have I? Oh, great now she's gonna call Gordo's mom and tell her and pretty soon everyone's gonna know. Maybe I should tell him before someone else does. No, no, no, no, no, I could never do that. I would get all nervous and then I would get totally rejected because there's no way that he would ever like me like that. I mean I know Kate told me a long time ago that he had a crush on me, but he never said anything about it or really acted like it. I think that she just wanted me to admit to him that I like him to totally humiliate myself. She would love that. So I can never tell him. It would just be too embarrassing. I can just see it now."

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

I'm feeling nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it, yeah

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you AWAY

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind?

If it ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it, yeah

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you AWAY

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with tongue?

These words keep slipping away

I stutter; I stumble like I've got nothing to say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you AWAY

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say


	3. Am I Ever Gonna Find Out

Chapter 3: Am I Ever Gonna Find Out (Lifehouse)

Gordo's Room

"Wow, I had an awesome time with Lizzie, I knew she'd like that park. Wait, you don't think she figured it out do you? I mean she was kind of flirty tonight. No, she's always been flirty, (pause) hasn't she? Oh, I don't know, I think I'm going crazy from all this. Does she like me, doesn't she? I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe I should just tell her. Yeah, that's it I'll tell, it's been so easy so far. No, I'm really gonna tell her. I have to or I'll go insane. Besides knowing Lizzie, which I have for almost my whole life, she'll probably just let me down gently and try not to let it ruin our friendship. I know that she treasures my friendship with her and therefore wouldn't want anything to ruin it. At least I hope. Well, it's settled, I'm gonna tell Lizzie that I love her. Her not liking me back is all for the best probably because that way by telling her I can just get over it; defeat this overwhelming sense of longing. Ok, now I just have to figure out how and when I'll tell her. Maybe I should just wait until it seems right. No, that sounds too open-ended, I could use that as an excuse for not telling her time and time again, this could go on forever. Fine, how about when it seems right but by the end of next week? That gives me a whole week, I should be able to do this, right?"

Lizzie and Gordo spent everyday together for that next week, but it never seemed right. Finally, that Friday night, Gordo had had enough. He decided to call Lizzie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lizzie, I really need to talk to you about something."

"Ok," she answered, sensing the anxiety in his voice, "What's up?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. Will you meet me at the park in an hour?"

"Sure, ok, I guess. Is something wrong? I mean if there is you know you can tell me right? We're best friends, I would hope after all this time you would know that you can tell me anyth-"

"No, nothing's wrong and yes, I know I can tell you anything. I mean I tell you everything so don't sweat it ok, I just want to talk to you in private and I know that no one's ever at the park."

"Ok, ok, I'll be there."

"Good, see you in a hour."

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Oh, great," Gordo thought. " What have I gotten myself into? I can't back out now. I have to tell her. Ok, ok, it's gonna be ok. I can do this. I can do this. I just have to keep telling myself that. It will be fine. Everything will be ok. Just think, two hours from now this will all be over and Lizzie and I can go back to being friends again, like we were before I started having these feelings. Ok, Gordo, get in your car or you'll be late. Just keeping telling yourself: I can do this. I can do this. I can do this."

The Park

Lizzie drove up to the park and noticed that Gordo's mom's car was already there. "I wonder what this is all about?" she thought to herself.

"Oh, my gosh, I hope he's not moving or dying. OH, MY GOSH, what if he's dying? I don't know I'd do without him. Ok, calm down, he said that nothing was wrong. Maybe he's just going on vacation or getting a car. But why would he need to tell me that in private? Ok, McGuire just stop thinking about all of this and just go up to him and find out what this is all about."

Gordo was sitting on the bench swing that looked out onto the pond. Lizzie approached from behind and poked him on his shoulder so that he would look the opposite way from where she was standing. He did and then turned around and looked in the right direction. She smiled at him and walked around to the front of the swing and sat down. They sat there together silently until finally Lizzie couldn't take it anymore.

"Gordo, whatever it is you can tell me. You're really scaring me with this whole 'I-need-to-tell-you-something-in-private'-and-then-being-silent thing."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. This is just hard for me to say to you."

"Hard, how could telling me something be har-"

"Lizzie, please just let me get this out before I lose my nerve. (Deep breath). Ok, here goes. Lizzie, I love you. I have loved you for awhile now. At first I thought it was just a little crush but eventually I couldn't deny it any longer. I know that you probably just think of me as a friend, and that's fine, but I just had to tell you, it was tearing me apart."

Lizzie just sat there with a surprised look on her face. She never in a million years thought that he could ever like her back let alone love her.

"Oh, great I was wrong, she hates me. I mean look at her, her face has confused and anger written all over it"

Silence is golden

But I think it's gonna kill me now

Everything I've seen

Never seems to fill me now

No one told me that the world could fall through

Yeah

In between this

Am I gonna find a way

To defeat this?

Living inside yesterday

I'm alive but I think it's time to live

Like I am

Am I ever gonna find it?

Am I ever gonna find it?

Am I ever gonna find out?

Patience can wait for now

I think I've waited for too long

You always gave a choice

And the right to be wrong

All my life has been

Slippin' through your hands

Yeah

In between this

Am I gonna find a way

To defeat this?

Living inside yesterday

I'm alive but I think it's time to live

Like I am

Am I ever gonna find it?

Am I ever gonna find it?

Am I ever gonna find out?

In between this

Am I gonna find a way

To defeat this?

Living inside yesterday

I'm alive but I think it's time to live

Like I am

Am I ever gonna find it?

Am I ever gonna find it?

Am I ever gonna find out?


	4. A Moment Like This

Chapter 4: A Moment Like This (Kelly Clarkson)

Lizzie sat there for another few minutes trying to figure out how to respond. She knew she had to act quickly or else he would think that she didn't like him and was just trying to figure out how to tell him without hurting his feelings.

"Well, I am trying to figure out what to tell him, just not what he thinks" she told herself.

Gordo could tell that this had upset her. He decided that maybe he should leave.

"Lizzie? Lizzie, I'm sorry I upset you. I shouldn't have said anything. I guess I had hoped that you'd feel the same way, even though I knew you wouldn't, that you couldn't. I can see that you don't so I'll just go."

"Gordo, no, don't go. You see I was just surprised that's all. I never imagined that you'd ever say anything like that to me. I mean I guess I always hoped you would, but"

"Lizzie, what are you saying? Are you saying what I hope you're saying"

"Yes, Gordo, I-I-I love you too."

Then he leaned over and kissed her softly. Gordo, still unsure of himself, pulled away after only a few seconds and look at her questioningly. She looked back at him, smiled and then kissed him back confidently as if to say that it was ok. And like all kisses between two soulmates, sparks shot through both of them. After a few minutes of that they pulled back and looked at each other like"Oh, my gosh, what just happened" Lizzie smiled at Gordo and started singing.

What if I told you

It was all meant to be

Would you believe me?

Would you agree?

It's almost that feelin'

That we've met before

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you love has come here and now

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Everything changes

But beauty remains

Something so tender

I can't explain

Well, I maybe dreamin'

But 'til I awake

Can't we make this dream last forever?

And I'll cherish all the love we share

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all?

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

ome people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this (moment like this)

Oh, (moment like this) like this (Moment like this)

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Oh, like this


	5. My Girl

Chapter 5: My Girl (The Temptations)

Lizzie and Gordo were inseparable for the rest of the summer. With Miranda gone they could spend most of their waking hours together as a couple. They called Miranda after about a week to let her know what was going on so that it wouldn't surprise her when she came home. Lucky for them she was very happy for them and assured them that they couldn't get rid of her that easily. After worrying about it for forever they told their parents about the sudden shift in their relationship. Their parents just looked at each other for a minute and then began to laugh. Lizzie and Gordo gave them questioning looks. Their parents explained that they weren't mad, they just knew that this would happen eventually, in fact they couldn't believe that it had taken as long as it had and that's why they were laughing. But when school started, well, that was another story. They knew that they'd have to tell their classmates sometime and that they'd probably known it was coming just as their parents had but they were still nervous. The first day at lunch they sat with their respective genders, knowing that they'd have to spill it after being asked about their summer. And before they knew it the dreaded moment came. "So Gordo, what did you do this summer" asked his friend Tyler. "Well, (pause), I got a girlfriend." "Wow, did you and Lizzie finally figure it out" all his friends asked. "What? You mean you guys knew I liked Lizzie all this time and never said anything about it"Yeah, pretty much. We figured that you'd get the hint eventually and we didn't want you getting mad at us for meddling in your business. So how's it going with you two" "Oh, she's the best.

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day

When its cold outside I've got the month of May

I'd guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl

My girl

My girl

Talking 'bout my girl

My girl

I've got so much honey the bees envy me

I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees

Well, I'd guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl

My girl

My girl

Talking 'bout my girl

My girl

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

I don't need nobody

Oh, just my baby

I've got all the riches baby

One man can claim

Well, I'd guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl

My girl

My girl

Talking 'bout my girl

My girl

Talking 'bout my girl

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day

My girl

I've even got the month of May

My girl


	6. My Guy

Chapter 6: My Guy (Mary Wells)

That same day at lunch only at Lizzie's table

"So Lizzie, how was your summer" Leah asked.

"Oh, it was really good, in fact I got a boyfriend."

"Don't tell me you finally got the hint from Gordo"

"Huh? You mean you guys knew about that? And you never told me"

"Well, yeah, everybody knew that you liked him and that he liked you, I mean it was pretty obvious. So is it working out for you two"

"Yeah, I mean we started going out at the beginning of the summer and we're just as happy now as we were then.

Nothing you can say

Can tear me away

From my guy

Nothing you could do

'Cause I'm stuck like glue

To my guy

I'm sticking to my guy

Like a stamp to a letter

Like birds to their feathers

We stick together

I'm tellin' you from the start

I can't be torn apart from my guy

Nothing you could do

Could make me untrue

To my guy (my guy)

Nothing you could buy

Could make me tell a lie

To my guy (my guy)

I gave my guy my word of honor

To be faithful and I'm gonna

You'd best be believing

I won't be deceiving

My guy

As a matter of opinion

I think he's tops

My opinion is

He's the cream of the crop

As a matter of taste

To be exact

He's my ideal

As a matter of fact

And no muscle bound man

Could take my hand

From my guy (my guy)

And no handsome face

Could ever take the place

Of my guy (my guy)

He may not be a movie star

But when it comes to being happy

We are

There's not a man today

Who can take me away

From my guy

And no muscle bound man (muscle bound man)

Could take my hand

From my guy (my guy)

And no handsome face (handsome face)

Could ever take the place

Of my guy (my guy, my guy, my guy)

He may not be a movie star

But when it comes to being happy

We are

There's not a man today

Who can take me away

From my guy (what'cha say?)

There's not a man today

Who could take me away

From my guy (Tell me more)

There's not a man today

Who could take me away

From my guy (what'cha say?)

There's not a man today

Who could take me away

From my guy


	7. Time Goes By

Chapter 7: Time Goes By (Spice Girls)

Many years later, Lizzie and Gordo are married and happier than ever

Lizzie: I've never had a feeling so right

Like I have with you

Can't explain the things you do

But boy when you

Tell me softly you love me too

It's like I know we were meant to be

So for eternity

You will have a part of me

And all I need

Is for you to stay right here with me

Both: Time goes by but we stand still

Love you for eternity I will

I know that we were meant to be

That's how I feel when you're with me

Gordo: You are the reason that my heart beats

I know I never thought I would ever fall so deep

But now I see

That the love that we share is oh so sweet

What if I told you that I believe

That you are my soul

My destiny

What if I was to say in every way

Deep in my heart is where you'll be

Both: Time goes by but we stand still

Love you for eternity I will

I know that we were meant to be

That's how I feel when you're with me

Time goes by but we stand still

Love you for eternity I will

I know that we were meant to be

That's how I feel when you're with me

Lizzie: As you hold me close so tenderly

I watch you fall to sleep

Gordo: I see in you the one who now completes

The half of me I used to be

Both: Time goes by but we stand still

Love you for eternity I will

I know that we were meant to be

That's how I feel when you're with me

Time goes by but we stand still

Love you for eternity I will

I know that we were meant to be

That's how I feel when you're with me

Time goes by but we stand still

Love you forever yes I will

I know we're meant to be

That's how I feel baby


End file.
